


Cannibal-John/Jason

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Play, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Semi-Canonical Character, Stalking, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: John is obsessed with Jason.
Relationships: Carlton Burke/Jason, Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/Jessica, Jason/John (Five Nights at Freddy's), Lamar/Marla (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just continuing old fanfics of mine or well fanfics I have posted here but ended up deleting after some drama

He was becoming obsessed with Jason,the small,frail and anxious boy was the only thing he could think about.Any chance he got to see him ,he took.The younger boy had such a cute round baby face,freckles dashed all over his skin like stars in the night sky. Jason had such pretty dark hazelnut eyes and smooth light brown skin that John just wanted to kiss. He had long,wavy brown hair that went to his shoulder and had cute pastel rainbow braces and always wore light up sneakers and some kind of hoodie. 

Jason was adorable and picture perfect to John,he was so innocent and sweet much like an angel.He couldn't help but write about him,pages and pages describing every little detail of the young boy. Drawings in the corners of his face,so many photos he had kept on his phone. He knew Jason liked to hang out with him,they often played video games together or watched some kind of horror movie. John loved taking selfies and just random photos of Jason,even whenever he didn't notice. He kept most of the photos in a private folder. John spent so much time staring at them. 

John sat up in his bed and headed to his desk and sat down. He started a small sketch of Jason,he has drawn this kid so many times. He was going insane with this obsession, he placed down his pencil and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to see him again and knew just where to go. 

He grabbed his small bag,it's made of brown leather and had a small space keychain Jason had given to John last year whenever John finally turned 18. John had spent hours searching for a matching one and had gotten Jason one along with a batman keychain and t-shirt. 

John snatched up his keys and headed out. He drove all the way to Marla's and Jason's house.

He knocked on the door,getting nervous. He was expecting Marla to open up the door but instead it was Jason. Jason looked sleepily,his hair was a mess and he was wearing a tank top that was sliding off on one side, his training bra was half exposed, and a pair of short shorts. "Oh hey...Marla not here",Jason says,he looked tired and confused.

"That's fine,I can just hang out with you",John says,he was getting nervous,his heart beating like crazy and he felt really fucking exicted.

Jason seemed to blush,"oh sure sure,why don't you come to my room,,,,"Jason says,stepping out of the way and letting John in.

The two headed up the stairs,Jason was wobbling a bit with each step he took,"you okey kid?"John asked, stopping them on the stairs.

Jason had to hold the railing and lean against it to stand,"yeah...just tired...ma and Marla were fighting last night...kept me up",he answered,John sighed and picked him up,earning a small gasp from the kid. Jason didn't say anything though,just wrapped his legs around John and tuck his head into the older boy's shoulder.

John carried him into his room and laid him on the bed,"do you wanna just take a nap?"John asked,laying on the bed with Jason. 

Jason nodded and curled up,John got a sudden feeling of bravery.

"Hey Jason",he says,crawling over to the boy.and placing a hand on his hip."Why do you have such nice and pretty eyes?"he asked,kissing Jason on the lips.

Jason's body seemed to freeze as John climbed over him,kissing him again. He pulled back and Jason was dead silent. "J-John why did you?" His voice was so small and he was blushing deeply but he looked upset. 

"Should I haven't done that...sorry",John tried to present himself as sad and sorry as he could even though he didn't feel bad at all.

"You...You're an adult...you shouldn't….plus I have a girlfriend and….just…",he looked like he was gonna cry,John was still over him. 

He felt angry by Jason's response,he wanted,he needed Jason. John frowned,"sorry I wasn't thinking,I'm sorry...we can still be friends right?"he let a few crocodile tears roll down his face.

Jason put on a quick and small smile,"oh of..of course..I didn't mean to make you upset or cry",he put a hand on John's face. "You can kiss me if that will make you happy",he says,he was clearly uncomfortable with it. 

John wiped away his false tears and leaned down,kissing the young boy again. This time Jason kissed him back which made him get really excited. He also felt proud within his acting as he managed to make the kid feel bad.   
He pulled away slightly and moved to Jason's neck,kissing it lightly.

"That feels weird",Jason says,pushing his body away from John.

John shushed him before biting into Jason's neck. Jason moaned and tried to push John away but John grabbed both of his arms. He pinned the boy down and kissed him over and over.

He held him with one hand and used the other one to feel up Jason's shirt. Jason was hyperventilating as John bit into his soft skin again and felt around his body. John paused for a second and started to take off Jason's tank top then his bra. John looked at Jason hungrily and started kissing him the neck.Jason covered himself up and pulled away from him,looking away,"John...I'm not ready…",he says,this made John freezed in place.

"Do you hate me now?"John asked,cupping Jason's face,forcing him to make eye contact.

Jason shook his head,"n-no I'm just not ready to do stuff like this",Jason half-lied. He did like John but he was dating a girl and John was an adult. 

John gave him back his shirt,Jason took it.He felt violated by John's roughness but didn't want to make him upset. 

The two didn't say anything for a little while,just stared at each other.

"...I should leave…",John muttered,looking anywhere but Jason.

"You don't have to",Jason says,he wanted to smack himself,he didn't want anyone to see him. John smiled at his answer,"do you wanna play some games?"he asked,Jason smiled back,nodding happily.

Whatever happened just a bit ago didn't really seemed to matter to John though Jason couldn't stop thinking about it. It made him feel violated and wrong yet there was nothing he could do. 

***

It became darker out and they finally beat the game,John turned to him smiling. Jason smiled back before he could feel John's lips on his. "Sorry,I can't help myself",he whispered,pulling away. "Shouldn't your sister be back soon?"John asked.

Jason nodded,"she texted me a few minutes ago",he says, John nodded and got up. 

"You'll keep what happened today a secret right?You love me right?",John asked,he put his hands onto Jason's shoulders and could feel him tense up underneath his touch.

Jason looked up and seemed nervous,"y-yes,I love you,don't worry",he couldn't understand why he was so nervous and scared and why he just felt so violated by his act earlier. Shouldn't he have enjoyed John touching him,he does like him after all but,being under him just made him feel wrong.

John smiled and kissed him again,"good,I'll head home now,and love you",John says,kissing Jason on the lips again this time biting down on the boy's lip and slipping his tongue in. Jason seemed to freeze up at this as John pushed him onto the floor with a thud,Jason tried pushing him off but, didn't want him to be upset so let him continue.

The second they pulled apart Jason gasped for air and moved away, "I..bye John,she said she'll be here soon",Jason tried to sound as calm as possible but,he could feel an anxiety attack coming on.John smiled,"bye my love",he says before finally getting up and leaving. 

Once he left Jason locked his door and turned off the lights and climbed into his bed,shaking like crazy. He started to cry,he felt bad,he felt gross and wrong but,at the same time he did want it. He has fantasized about John making a move on him but, it was surprising and a little terrifying,just didn't seem like John. His heart was pounding and he just sobbed quietly. He covered his mouth and tried to keep quiet as he listened to Marla knock at his door.

"Jason...are you still up?I got some ice cream",she says,knocking softly.

Jason breathed in and calmed himself the best he could,"what kind",he asked getting out of bed and rubbing his face,trying to hide the fact he was crying.

He opened his door partly and looked up at Marla.Marla was kind and much like a mother to him,she kept her distance but did try to understand him. 

She frowned once she saw him,"are you okey?"she asked,kneeling down in front of him. 

Should he tell her?He didn't want to cause any problems though. "Yeah,just exhausted…",he answered,looking away.

"Wanna stay home tomorrow?we can just hang out",she offered,Jason nodded yes, smiling,"here let's go eat some ice cream,watch a movie then go to bed",she says,dragging him out the room. 

****

Marla woke Jason up ,it was 10 am. "Wanna go to the movies?"she asked,he knew she wanted him to open up to her but she always hints at it in such weird ways. They would have a "guys" nights/day out and they would have fun but,once it gets late she would wrap a blanket around Jason and just remind him he could tell her anything. It used to be their "girls" night/day but once Jason came out Marla changed it.

"S-sure",he says,getting out of bed finally.

"Do you mind if a friend came with us?He works there so we get a discount",Marla asked,going to Jason's closest and started to grabbing down his outfit.

"I don't mind,also I'm in 8th grade,I can dress myself",Jason says but accepted the outfits she chooses for him. She left the room leaving him to change. Jason picked up his phone and froze once he saw his little space key chain,it was Jupiter. John also had Jupiter ,there were also little stars with them. Jason's stairs were blue,white and pink and Johns were rainbow.

Jason sighed and put the phone in his pocket,he thought of taking the keychain off but didn't want Marla to question him. He has told Marla about thinking John was cute,she thought it was funny. He pulled on a hoodie over his shirt,it was a one with batman punching the joker on. Jason loved batman,he had a lot of superhero posters on his walls and lots of action figures. 

He finally came out of his room and went down the stairs,he could hear Marla talking to someone. Probably her friend, Jason knew most of her friend's as she often brought him with her to hang out. He walked into the living room where Marla and John were at. The second Jason saw him,his heart started to pound and he felt trapped.

John smiled at him,"hey there kid",he said,causing Marla to turn around. It felt so weird for John to call him kid,made Jason feel angry. 

"Ready to go?"she asked,Jason nodded,keeping his eyes on John. 

She turned to John,"go start the car we will be out in a second",John nodded and left.

"I love you but stop blushing at him,he's way to old,you dumb gay baby",she says,kissing Jason on the cheek. 

"I-Im not I wasn't",Jason could feel his face heat up,"Whatever let's go".

*****

The movie went by quickly and so did the rest of the day. John had left after the movie but Jason couldn't help but to think of him. 

"...why were you crying?"Marla asked as she finished painting her last toe-nail,that made Jason jump a little. 

"I'm actually not really sure why,just felt like it…",Jason lied,a part of his brain told him to just tell her but he couldn't. 

Marla nodded,"I get that...but I'll always try to be in your corner, I'll always have my shoulder open for you to cry..like if someone else was crying on it,I would push them off and let you on",she said,poking at her toes to see if their dry.

Jason giggled,"I can see you doing that with John...he's smelly".

She laughed,"he is,always smoking...you have horrible taste in men",she says,laughing more and more.

"I do not!You're the one who thought Andy from Toy Story was cute",Jason reminded her. 

She stopped laughing and grabbed a pillow that was on the floor,"shut up I was like 13",she says,hitting him with the pillow. 

Jason hissed and grabbed a different pillow ,throwing it at her. 

"You're such a bully",Marla says tackling him to the ground and beating him with the pillow,both were laughing at the top of their lungs. 

*****

Jason paced back and forth as he waited for John,he had text John to meet him at the park around 2 am. It was 2:05 am. It was cold out and Jason was regretting not bringing a jacket. He should probably head home soon but he needed to talk to John. He had been avoiding him all week. He felt bad about it and just wanted to talk to him,one on one.

"Jason?"John seemed to come out of nowhere causing Jason to jump and fall,the ground was cold and now he was covered in dirt,"oh are you okay?"John asked,rushing over to him and brushed some of the dirt off of him. 

"You're not wearing a jacket,it's almost freezing out,my car still warm..",John helped Jason up,"come on",he half dragged Jason to his car. Jason got in slowly,his knees and elbows were bleeding slightly thanks to the wood chips left all around the park.

"I know you wanted to talk about what happened but,your physical hurt and..well can I take you back to my house,get you clean up and some bandaids?"John offered. John lived in a pretty big ass house,he pretty much had the third story of his house to himself. His dad was some CEO of some tech company. 

"S-sure…",Jason didn't like the idea of going over to his house but he didn't feel like protesting. Plus he was bleeding pretty badly. "But after that we need to talk",he stated,he tried to come off as stern but it didn't really work.

They didn't say much as John drove them,John did roll down the window and started smoking,apologizing as Jason plugged his nose.

John pulled into the driveway and sighed,"want me to carry you in",he says,smiling.

Jason nodded,his legs and arms did hurt from falling onto the wood chips,whoever thought it was a good idea to place those there was a dumbass. John came around the car and picked Jason out of the passenger seat,and carefully carried him inside and up the stairs.

He laid Jason on his bed and went grabbed rubbing alcohol from his bath room. 

He first took a wet rag and wiped away the dirt, after cleaning it away he started to apply the alcohol. 

Jason whimpered in pain, "does it hurt?"John asked,pausing. 

Jason nodded,small tears rolling down his face. John put a hand on his face,"oh baby please don't cry,I didn't mean to make you upset",he says,climbing right over Jason,wiping away his tears. He cupped his face and kissed him.

The younger boy pulled away and looked away,"I'm way too young for you, this isn't right,you shouldn't like me that way",Jason says,"can I get some bandaids…",he says after a moment of silence. John nodded,and got off of him,opening a box of bandaids and carefully applying them wherever Jason was hurt.

"I don't get it,John,I just don't ",Jason says,pulling himself into a ball. John couldn't speak,he could only sit next to Jason. "You make me feel weird and wrong….",Jason confessed,John put an arm around Jason and pulled him close. Jason accepted this affection from him. "Please stop making me feel like this",he begged,tucking his head into John's shoulder,"it feels so wrong",he kissed John's neck softly.

"Jason….",John barley whispered bringing the boy close to him,he kissed his forehead and pressed his face into Jason's hair."Jason I want you all to myself,I want you to always be with me,I know it's wrong but I want….I need you",he kissed Jason again,he could feel himself crying."...I'm sorry..I love you",he whispered.

He could feel Jason crying into his chest,"you scared me earlier…",Jason muttered,"You were so rough and it surprised me…",he added,he was shaking now,he wasn't sure if he felt safe or unsafe around John. Part of him screamed to run away and get as far as possible but his body seemed to stop. 

John just hugged him tighter,sobbing slightly into the kids shoulder,"I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to",he cried. 

Jason's arm numbly went around him and he started to rub his back. Marla did this whenever Jason was upset,"it's okay though...I forgive you...I know you didn't mean too". He pressed a kiss to John's chest.

"I should go home soon…",Jason says,"think you drive me…",his voice was shaky and weak. 

"Yeah,I cam",John says,sitting up still holding Jason. He missed the boy a few more times,Jason actually kissed back. 

He let go of Jason who just crawled onto his lap,"Jason?"he was confused by him.

Jason kissed him right on the lips,wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling them close. John fell back with Jason still on top of him. "S-sorry,just...yeah...I should get home",Jason was blushing deeply and John's whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Alrighty let's get you home",John says,smiling at Jason.

*****  
*****  
*****

John parked the car in Jason's drive way,"Can i see a picture of your gf,I'm just curious",John asked,he tried his best to hide his jealousy.

John nodded and started scrolling through his phone."Here",he held up the phone to a picture of a girl who was clearly closer to Jason's age. She had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes,she had a similar smile to John and light brown skin. 

Annoyance and Jealousy shit through John's body,he wanted to smack the phone. He hadn't realized he had been glaring at the phone until Jason pulled it away."Don't be jealous,she is nothing compared to you",Jason lied to reassure John.

John smiled at this and kissed Jason,"go to bed,I love you",John says,Jason nodded and got out of the car.

Jason stepped inside and his heart ambittely dropped as the light flickered on,Marla had been waiting for him.

"Jason..",she looked upset,not angry but just sad.

"M-marla I can explain",he lied,he shut the door. He felt like crying,tears swelling up in his eyes.

Marla face seemed to soften,"it's okay,John already text me,just….if you ever feel like hurting yourself again just tell me",she said,she got up and made her way to him,hugging him,"Please,Jason...you can always be open with me...you could kill someone and I would help hide the body",she added,kissing his forehead.

That wasn't true but it was believable,he did self-harmed some last year,he didn't really know why he just couldn't handle all of his feelings.

Jason couldn't say anything just cry.

She rocked him slowly,shushing him and reminding him it was okay and he wasn't in trouble.Marla was more like a mother to him and it was weird. She cooked for him,got him clothes and school supplies,it just was odd. Most older sisters were rude and mean to their younger siblings but,not Marla.

****

John was tapping his foot gently as he stood on the corner of the gas station,carefully scanning the courtyard for the middle schoolers.

He watched as different classes went outside and inside. Then he saw her, Jason's girlfriend. She seemed to just stay in a group of friends then Jason came out and went up to her. 

Jealousy filled John's heart as Jason wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. He had to look away,he didn't know her but already hated her. John finally got back into his car and pulled out his phone. He started going through Jason's Instagram until he found her account.

Her name was Rachael,she and her friends were going to a bonfire tonight. No guys were aloud,it was a girl's only thing. 

John smiled to himself and drove back home,he knew what he needed to do to get Jason alone.

***  
There they were,the group of middle school girls. They were laughing and playing obnoxious music,John watched from afar. 

He waited until only a few left as he didn't want to miss the chance of not getting her. 

John stepped out of his car and shut the door,sitting on top of it and lighting a cigarette. It was clear Rachal and another girl had noticed him. 

They came and approached him,"who are you?"asked the other girl but,John kept his eyes on Rachel.

Racheal could tell he was staring at her and she blushed. He was technically checking her out but,mostly just to see if she could fight back against him but,she was short and shrimpy.

"Don'ts matter,what's a bunch of pretty girls doing out here?"he asked,winking at Rachel. She bite her lip,clearly nervous around him. He was trying to pull off a slightly southern accent,he was so glad he had taken theater classes last year.

"We are just...hanging out...uhh...yeah",Rachel answers, blushing deeper.

Her friend whispered in her ear before leaving the two alone,"Jayla..",Rachel tried to call after her but she simply ignored her.

"Um my name Rachel",Rachel says,she was still blushing and plopped herself on his car. She slid her hand near John's, ah so she's a cheater. At least with Jason it was John who made the move first and kinda forced himself onto the younger boy.

"Perfect name for such a cutie pie...names Brian",John lied,smiling at her,"Brian Williams",he puts a hand on her face and brushed some of her away. 

"Cutie pie…",she muttered,she leaned forward and looked like she was going in for a kiss. John cupped her face and kissed her,it was gross. He wasn't attractive to her in any way,she pulled herself onto his lap.

"I live alone",John whispered,"Wanna go back to my place",he says,placing his hand right on her ass.

"Yes",she said,kissing him again.

She got off his lap and went over to the passenger side. He unlocked the car and glanced at the other girls who didn't seem to notice she was gone.

He hopped into the driver seat,she hesitated at first before getting in the car. She didn't say anything as she buckled herself in,she looked nervous. John placed a hand on her thigh and slowly rubbed the inner side of it close to her crotch. 

Her whole face went red,he pulled away.

This was going to be so much,he thought. "Don't tell anyone cause I can already tell you're a little young,"he says,glancing over her body again.

She nodded her head and seemed to power her phone off completely,"I am...I'm 15",she was lying. She was the same age as Jason and that made John want to laugh but he didnt as he drove away with her in his car.

He brought her to one of his father's extra houses,she walked in first and he lead her to the main bedroom. "Lay on the bed",he whispered,kissing her from behind.

"I'll be right back..just need to grabbed some stuff",he kissed her again,then she went on the bed,she took off her shoes and seemed unsure what she was doing.

He smiled to himself,she was going to regret trusting him. John was gonna be basic and use a boxcutter. But first he had to break her phone,she left it in the car he was quick to put it in his pocket. He thanked god she turned it off,he took it out and set it on the ground. Then as quietly as possible jumped on it,the screen cracked and it was like a small thud. Then he put it into the sink and turned the water on. He waited a few seconds then flipped it off. It should no longer work and either way he will just bury it later.

"Brian",he heard Rachel call him.

"Hold on,I just knocked something over,sorry",he called back,keeping up his accent. 

He grabbed the box cutter and placed it into one of his pockets. Then went back to the room,she had undone her hair and button down her shirt. Her small breast showing. "I'm a bit nervous",she admitted.

John smiled, "I'll be careful,just tell me if I get too rough",he says,closing and locking the door behind him.

He undid his white button up and threw it on the ground as he made his way to the bed. 

She laid back,shaking a little,"Don't be nervous,follow my lead",he whispered,"close your eyes and relax",he adds,crawling over her. He kissed her softly and took one hand and gently gripped her breast. 

She gasped,"that feels nice",she whispered as John pulled away. 

"This next part won't",he says,he pressed his legs into her body and dropped the accent. John pulled the box cutter from his pocket and her face filled with horror. 

"Brian",she seemed shocked and started to cry under him. 

"Aw,baby don't cry,it'll only hurt for a bit",he whispers,as he pressed the blade into her side. 

She froze and opened up her mouth to scream but couldn't, her crying got worse and started to annoyed the hell out of John,"..please ...don't",she whispered.

He pulled it out and she quickly covered where he stabbed her with her free hand. "Don't cry my sweet baby doll,it'll all be over soon...though it's sad whenever such cute baby girls like you trust men like me",he says,kissing her.

She tried to push him away but,he overpowered her,"it'll be over soon",he whispers ,bringing the box cutter to her throat. She stopped and shut her eyes tightly.

He dragged it across the neck slowly,not cutting too deep. She started to squirm, trying to get away from him. He took his free hand and used it to grip both of his arms,seeing her squirm around turned him on.

"Fuck you're so cute~",he liked this just a little too much. John started to grind against her as she sobbed more."Don't worry just close your eyes,don't focus on the pain",he whispered,leaning down and kissing her neck,getting blood on his lips. 

She did close her eyes and he made a little shushing noise before stabbing her right in the neck and cutting quickly. He let go of her arms and she reached for her neck,her body twitching as the blood ran down. "W-why",she whimpered before her eyes seemed to roll back and she went limp. 

Fuck,that only made him harder,he sighed and countine to grind against her body. John could really do anything he wanted with her body,he pulled off her shirt and bra and messed around with her breast. But,was a bit sad to see she couldn't moan or anything. He sighed and kissed her lips,he licked from her lips to her neck. 

He slowly traced his tongue side to side across the cut,his breathe was heavy and he was still humping her limp body.

He couldn't help but moan a little in the now silent house,"jesus",he mumbled before he came,he could feel the cum run down his leg.

John finally got off the dead girl,now what to do with the body he thought as he paced around the room.

A very cruel idea did come to mind ,he remembered from watching a documentary on class where this girl's body was chopped up and cooked. They only found out from the guy telling them and even showing pictures of her body. John remembers seeing the photos of her body and feeling a little turned on by all the blood and the way her eyes held no emotion.

He picked up her body and brought her to the bathroom,does it matter what body part he starts on. 

He shrugged to himself and removed the rest of her clothes,he felt around her naked body just for fun. He kissed the body again and went to get supplies. 

John grabbed himself some gloves,a clothes basket,an apron and goggles along with a saw and a few other instruments. He also started to boil water on the stove.

He started with her legs,he chopped at her ankles,her knees then her thighs,cutting her legs completely off from her torso. This was easier than he expected he thought as he placed the bit of legs into the basket.

He then made his way with her arms,he didn't realize until but she was wearing a small blue ring. He took it off her hand and slid it into his pocket. 

John didn't realize until now but she was bleeding a lot,that wasn't much of a problem. He knows he was a few bottles of bleach at home,he usually used it just to clean his white shirts. He should probably put back on his shirt but only after he was done.

Now the only thing was left was her torso and head,he laid what was left of her body down in the tub. He was quick to get her head off too,the only trouble he had was getting through bone. 

Perfect,he thought as he wiped his hair out of his eyes,getting blood on him. Now she truly was attractive to him,he smiled as he held her head and kissed her lips softly. 

*****

He finished washing his hands in the sink,he listened as four different pots were boiling on the counter,two arms,one head and part of her leg. John sighed,and went back to the room,right bleach,he grabbed out his phone and left himself a note. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

He rinsed as much blood as he could off himself and the bathroom. He finally put on his shirt and want to the kitchen. 

He glanced in the pots and could see her skin pulling apart and burning.

John was now bored though,he took out his phone and checked his messages. A few from Lamar and Jessica talking about going somewhere tomorrow to all hang out. And one from him,Jason,his heart flutter at this,he usually had to text first.

It was simply a hi with a cat emoji next to it but it still made him nervous. 

He responded with a quick hello,his heart was pounding,he loved talking to Jason. 

They started to text back and forth,Jason mention how Marla was bringing him to hang out with rest of the gang. 

He had gotten distracted and most of the body parts were a little burnt,"no good",he said to himself,he removed the mess up and ruined parts and threw them into a bag. He hesitated with the head,her hair was mostly gone,her eyes seemed to melt away and her face had disgusting marks all over it,"You're so cute",he whispered,putting her head into the bag and tying it up. He'll take them to the dump tomorrow.

He started to boil the rest of her limbs and put her torso on a tray and set it into the oven. The smell was odd,he would need to air refreshes though his father only used this house once a year for Halloween and that was a month ago.

After a while of carefully keeping an eye on the food,he threw away the boil stuff but kept the torso a small part of him was tempted to try some of it so he cut off some of it and put it into a tub ware container.

Then finally stuff the torso in a bag,he then collected her clothes and put them in the sink,lighting a match and burning them. He put all the bags in the trunk of his car and drove to the dump,throwing them into one of the many big containers,tomorrow's they will be crushing and moving everything inside. He also buried her phone out in the field, her and her friends had hung. 

John retrieved the bleach from his house and drove back to the house,he sent a few hours scrubbing down the sheets and the bathroom before throwing everything away,cleaning and putting away all of the pots he had used. 

He grabbed the small container of cooked flesh and open it,he picked it up and took a small bite. It tasted weird,not bad but weird,kinda reminded him of ham. It wasn't bad not good though,he closed the container and carried it with him to his car. He'll save it for later.

John glanced at his phone,it was only 4 am,he should get home and sleep and make sure he looked nice and had no blood on him. He glanced down at himself,he would need to throw away his clothes,probably burn them. 

He felt calm,he turned off his phone and plugged it in,he had gotten rid of her and now had Jason all to himself.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason puts things together and slight smut!

Jason.

That was the only thing he could focus on throughout the whole day. Everytime he caught the younger boy staring his heart would speed up. 

Jason.

He was small and perfect,the dinner was way too normal for John,mostly as he couldn't keep his eyes off Jason. John just wanted to kiss him,hold him,touch him,just do something with him alone.

Nearing the end of the dinner,he excused himself to go outside and smoke.

"Hey,,,John"Marla says,she kept on glancing down at her phone than him. 

John tilted his head,"yes?"

"Um..this is a little odd but,My mother drunk again...and I think with Jason's gf being missing...I don't think I can bring him home...um",she started to fiddle around with her hair,"you think you can let him spend the night,I know that is a weird request but yeah,also whenever he's dealing with a lot he doesn't like to sleep alone,so you might want to let him sleep in your room or whatever",she asked.

"Oh sure,I don't mind",John says,"do you want me to tell him?"he asked,she nodded.

"Okay,I will once we are leaving",John states,as he finishes his cigarette.

Marla smiled and hugged,kissing him on the cheek,"thank you so much..",she says.

"Do you want to spend the ni-",he stopped,once he saw a small but sad smile on her face.

"I gotta watch after her",she answered,he nodded,placing a hand on her face.

"Okay,be careful...let's go back to the others",he suggests,peeling her off of him. She nodded and headed in ahead of him. 

He wished he could kill her but, that would more than likely hurt Jason and John just couldn't do that.He leads himself back in,at least he had Jason all to himself for a night. 

****

Jason followed John into his room,"so..so I'm sleeping in here with you,,,on the same bed,,,all night,,",he was clearly blushing and John just smiled at him. 

"Yes,now why don't you go lay down,my prince",John kissed him on the head,"don't be shy,I'm going to get ready for bed".

Jason nodded,and went to the bed,he took off his shoes and jacket then his pants. He got under the covers and could feel his heart pounding. 

After a few minutes John came and laid next to him,"Jason",he whispered softly,pulling the small boy close to him,"I love you",he kissed him softly on the forehead.

Jason pulled himself onto John's lap and kissed him on the lips. "I..I love you too",he whispered,before laying on him and burying his face into the crock of his neck,"so much",he added quietly. John gasped as he felt small kisses against his neck,he placed a hand on Jason's head.

"Jason",he moaned softly as the kid pulled back,smiling down at John."I'm hard now,you asshole",he whispers,kissing Jason on the lips.

Jason bite his lip,"I-not like in we have sex but,,,if you need help,,,I could help,,,,",he offers,"though I wouldn't know,,,what I'm doing,,,really",John didn't need to even see Jason to know the boy was blushing.

"Do you want to try to give me a handjob?"John asked,sitting the two up and placing a hand onto Jason's face. He could Jason nod his head. 

John smiled,"Alright,I'll try my best to lead you",he says,as he awkwardly pulled down his boxers feeling Jason's eyes on him. "You just move your hands up and down and go as fast as possible",he says,bringing Jason's hand to his dick. Jason touched the tip,getting a small "ngh",from John.

Jason then wrapped his hands around John's cock and started to try and go up and down. It felt weird,he had neither done anything like this before. He started going as fast as he could and felt really proud whenever John started to moan loudly.

Jason coutined jerking off John until he felt warm liquid running down his hands and John was panting."good job",John says,as Jason blushed and licked the cum off of his hands,it tasted salty and odd. 

John slid back on his boxers and patted his stomach,"let's go to bed",he suggests. Jason nodded and crawled onto him,John repulled the cover on the two,kissing Jason on the head.

****

Jason woke up before John and slowly crawled out of bed,he was a bit shaken up from what he did last night. He had made John cum and had touched him,it felt odd. 

He pulled on his pants and slowly made his way to John's dresser where he had left his phone plugged in. As he was reaching for it he saw a familiar ring on John's dresser. His whole body froze as he picked it up and placed it on his middle finger. It fitted perfectly,it looked and seemed to be the same size as his girlfriend's ring.

He took it off and placed it back onto the dresser,covering his mouth,trying to choke back a sob. Maybe he's just imaging things, he rubbed his eyes and looked back at the ring but it was still the same. He glanced at the journals on John's desk and opened one to a random page to a very detailed sketch of Jason. He felt a shiver run through his body.

He flipped through pages and pages all about him and could feel his arms going numb and his hands shaking. He looked back at John who was sound asleep. Jason made his way to John's phone and was quick to guess his name as John's password. 

He glanced through it and found a secure folder filled with porn and filled with so many photos of Jason,over a thousand. Even a few videos of them just hanging out and laughing. He opened up his snapchat and only found silly snaps between Lamar and Carlton and John,nothing interesting. Then he open up his instagram and looked at how the only blog he has stuff saved from was his and one post by Rachel. 

It was saved on the same day/might she went missing. 

He heard a soft groan in the bed and was quick to lock the phone and set it back down. Could John,Jason's best friend-kinda,by the reason Rachel's missing,could he have done something to her.

"..Jason,what ...you doing on the floor",John asks,squinting at Jason who tensed up.

"Rachel...you...you're not in love with me",Jason whispers,tears sliding down his face,he felt his legs give out and feel to the floor,"You did something to her,,,you've been stalking me,,, violating me and my privacy,,, keeping tabs on me,,,talking so much about me",a small tiny part of hin was flatter,the rest of him was terrified,"what did you do to her?"he asked,his voice breaking. 

John didn't reply,he patted the bed and Jason came,he sat down but, kept his distance. "Tell me",Jason commanded,tears running down his face.

"I would never hurt you,I love you more than anything in this world,more than life and more than death",he whispers,crawling over to Jason and placing a hand to the kid's face,"I,,,am a little obsessed with you,I don't know why,,,something about you,,,you're just so special and unique,,,one of the kind",he adds,kissing him on the lips.

"I can't take back things I did impulsively and without thought",he half-lied as if he didn't plan Rachel's murder out,"I,,,I did something to her,,,I,,,I can't chang that,,,I don't want to go to jail and I don't want to lose you Jason",he says,kissing Jason on the forehead. 

Jason's head felt numb,his hand shakes with fear, he pulled away from John and fell off the bed."Y-You killed her,,,",he yelled,crawling away from John. 

"Jason listen I-",he got off the bed and went after Jason who went straight for his phone. Jason tried to get to the emergency call on his phone but,John grabbed it and threw it onto the bed before pinning the kid to the floor,"I don't want to hurt you",John says,tears running down his face.

Jason was terrified,"John,,,you killed her,,",he whimpers out,it was now setting in how drastic this situation was. "Why?"he asked.

John was untopped of him and just seem to break down, crying into his shoulder,"I'm sorry",over and over.

Jason flipped a switch inside himself,"kiss me John",he whispers,as he starts to pet John on the head.

"Huh",John says,pulling away,sti on top of the kid,"what do you mean?"he asked,unsure if he heard Jason correctly.

"Kiss me John,kiss me over and mover,wear her ring,I don't care",Jason says,he was trying to sound confident but,in reality just didn't want to get killed by John,"love me John, feel my body,kiss me,touch me,I only dated her because she looked like you kinda",Jason half-lied,starring John directly in the eyes. Honestly he was glad he had tried drama club a few times,mostly after finding out John liked acting and theater. It made lying so much easier,all he had to do was image himself on a stage and an audience watching him.

John kissed him on the lips,then neck,then stomach while gripping his breast,then kissing him on the thighs. Before, Jason knew it his legs were split open and he was being eaten out by John,his little soft moans feeling the room, until he came.

"I,,,I love you",Jason says,pulling back up his pants and kissing John,"so very much",he kissed him again. John smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's go get some food and get you home,make sure you don't forget anything",John says,petting Jason on the head and smiling.

Jason nodded, "You need to actually eat something that isn't me",he joked,as he started to gather up his belongings,which really was just his phone,earbuds and a charger.

John laughed and rolled his eyes leaving the room,Jason waited a good minute before taking a pic of the ring,of the saved Instagram post,all of the pictures he had saved of Jason and a few pictures of John's journals before leaving the room.

He couldn't describe the feeling he has but, it terrified him.


	3. 3

John hummed as he carefully chopped up some veggies and then added them into whatever he was cooking for himself,he had made Jason a separate plate of eggs,sausage and toast.

"This sausage tastes funny,I think it's spoiled",Jason says,poking at it with his fork. John frowned,"Really,I bought it last week",John says,before turning his attention back onto his own food. Jason went back to his food,he didn't want to be rude and not eat it so he cut up the odd meat and mixed it up his eggs. It wasn't bad but it tasted wrong.

He finished his food and set his plate into the sink,"Did Marla say when she's going to pick me up?"he asked. 

John shrugged,"I don't think so",he answers,as he flipped the oven off. Jason sighed and sat himself onto the counter. He wasn't sure how to feel around John,he felt terrified but,John technically wasn't doing anything to him. 

He didn't realize he was spacing out until John appeared in front of him. John placed a hand onto Jason's face,who tensed up,"J-john",he muttered,as John kissed him. He did kiss back,John pushed him into the cabinet and kissed him roughly biting his bottom lip and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Jason moaned into this kiss,wrapping his legs around John and pulling himself into the older male. He closed his eyes tightly,as he let his body take control and grinded against John,Jason moaned again before pulling away,blushing deeply. 

John was looking at him with wide eyes,smiling. "A-ah I-I'm sorry I got a bit yeah",Jason apologized,looking down. John laughed and picked him up,he squeezed Jason's ass before bringing him to the living room and laying him on the couch. He then crawled over Jason,he kissed Jason softly on the neck. 

Jason stared at him,heart beating,he wasn't sure if he should be scared or not. He felt scared but,also he felt an odd warmness through his body. Mostly between his small legs."J-John what are you doing?",he asked,shaking as John was over him,pinning him down. 

"I don't know,I want to touch you so badly",John says,Jason blushed and closed his eyes,drawing in his breathe. John was dangerous,he was also hot and into Jason. So,it wouldn't be too bad if Jason let him touch him more. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to lose his virginity to him. 

Jason open his eyes back and it was clear John was waiting for permission,"Y-you can touch me just let me sit on your lap",Jason says,he didn't want to be pin down. John nodded and got off of him before pulling Jason onto his lap. Jason could feel John's hard on,He made sure to rub up against it causing a small grunt to come from John. John felt up his shirt,playing with his small breast and kissing him softly on the neck. The kisses left an odd tingly feeling as he continued,he didn't bite or leave any mark just so no one will catch on. 

Jason moaned and pressed himself against John's body. John smiled and slid a hand into Jason's pants slowly rubbing his crotch from the outside of his underwear. Jason pressed his legs together and started to whimpered softly ,grinding against John's hand. He needed friction and just more movement,more touching. He has never felt this way,it made him feel so excited and odd. 

John's other hand moved Jason a little forward before he started to pull down his own pants, reviling his hard on through his boxers. Jason blushed deeper,"d-do you want me to um,,,do,,,the same thing-g,,I did last night?"Jason asked.

John smiled shyly at him,"I was thinking you could try to give me head",he suggests,"I-I know you've never done it but,only if you want to",John quickly adds,blushing deeply. 

"S-sure but...I wouldn't..know..yeah",Jason stutters and he pulls himself back a little. John nodded,"I'll lead you,just listen to me carefully I don't want you choking",he says,Jason slid off the couch and inbetween John's legs. 

John pulled down his boxers,exposing his whole boner. Jason leaned close enough for it to brush against his lips,he could feel the precum wipe on his lips. "I just-just put it in my mouth?"he asked,he felt really nervous and warm. 

John nodded,"slowly though,don't try to deep throat",he answer,Jason nodded back and managed to fit a bit more than John's head in his mouth before freezing up. "Relax Jason,go slowly and you won't get hurt",John says,petting Jason on the head as if he was a dog. 

Jason whined but slid his head down more,until he finally had all of John in his mouth. He listened as John hitched his breath and felt as John placed a hand kindly to his head. "Jason,you need to do more than that",John mutters,he made a small movement to try and get Jason's head bobbing. He than bucked his hips forward,which made Jason go wide eyed and tear up a little but his started bobbing up and down on John's cock. 

Jason could feel it twitch in his mouth,mostly whenever he would moved his tounge around it. He would use his tounge to trace around it or try to touch the tip just anything to make John gasp. He could feel it touch the back of his neck at times and he would tense up but tried to freeze,John started pulling his hair as he sped up. He could feel the old male rolling his hips,"h-holy shit you're a natural",John moaned as he started thrusting roughly into Jason's mouth,his gripped on the poor kid's hair tighting. 

He started thrusting harder into the poor kid's mouth,Jason had to dig his fingers into John's thighs and not break into a sob. It was starting to hurt but,he didn't want to stop,he liked making John happy and hearing his moans. "J-Jason hng~",John moans,finally cumming in Jason's mouth, Jason swallowed it all before pulling away with a loud plop. 

"Ah,John",Jason whispers,crawling onto his lap and kissing him on the neck. John smiled,"You did so good baby boy",John whispers,he started rubbing Jason's ass and kissing him on the neck. Jason groaned and leaned into him. 

"Do you want me to touch you?"John asked,using his free hands to pull up his boxers and pants. Jason nodded his head quickly,before freezing up and blushing.

"S-sorry I didn't m-mean to get so ex-",Jason started stuttering out before John kissed him shutting up. He slipped a hand into Jason's pants and started to rubbed his finger against Jason's clit causing the boy to moan and whimper. He used his other hand to take off Jason's pants and underwear,Jason was quick to cover himself up. "I-I'm nervous",Jason stutter.

"This morning you were moaning and panting my name like a lil slut",John reminded him,Jason was at a lost of words as John laid him onto the couch. He kissed Jason's thigh and then gently licked up to Jason's pussy,licking it softly,teasing the boy. 

"J-John please",Jason begged,wrapping his legs around John's neck. John slid his tounge into Jason,and started licking him slowly causing the boy to hold his breath and rocked his legs into John's face,moaning like crazy. 

John coutined at a slow place,until Jason squeezed his legs together tightly and let out a loud moan ,cumming. "Ah,I'm sorry",Jason says,noticing how some has gotten on John's face. John smiled and licked it off,"stop apologizing",he says,sitting the boy up and giving him back his underwear and pants. 

Jason put back on his clothes,not making eye contact. A part of him felt amazing another part of him felt confused and gross but,he never said no or to stop so he couldn't be upset. Though he was still a pre-teen and John a legal adult..he should be fine he was mainly doing this just to make John happy and calm. 

John pulled him onto his lap and for awhile they didn't speak. John slowly kissing Jason on the neck,"I whish I could leave hickies all over your body and just let everyone know your mine~",he whispered,kissing Jason on the ear.

Jason tensed up as he realized what he has done,"u-um shouldn't my sister be here soon?"he asked.

John shrugged,"Probably,it's 1 in the afternoon",he mutters,fighting his grip on Jason. He dug his nails into Jason's side and kissed him on the neck.

"John that hurt",Jason whined,pulling himself away from John but,John was stronger and bigger. 

John kissed him on the lips as he protested,"tell anyone about what I did to Rachel and I'll have no choice but to hurt Marla",he whispered,his lips barely apart from Jason who became so tensed in his grip and a few tears rolled down his face. 

The soft and glittery looked that was often in John's eyes had disappeared and was replaced with a more darker and sinister vibe. He wasn't smiling anywhere,he kissed Jason,"don't ever tell anyone",he whispers,smiling as Jason coutined shaking. 

Jason pulled away from John,this time John let him fall down to the floor,"I w-won't I-I can tr-try to keep you company just d-don't hurt my sister",Jason says,he was close to breaking down.

John stood up in front of him,he used his hand to make Jason look at him,"Good and I love seeing you like this",he whispered,kissing Jason roughly who turned his head. "Wanna play hard to get~",John teased,pinning Jason to the floor who cried out. "Don't worry I won't do anything to you for now",John whispers,kissing Jason softly on the forehead before getting up.

"Did you like the food I made you?"John asked,his whole persona changing from threatening to his calm and chill self.

Jason got up and started breathing in and out,leaning into John so he doesn't collapse. John seemed surprised by this but didn't stopped him. He started petting him again,Jason leaning into this affection,"Y-you won't hurt her as long as I keep my mouth shut?"Jason asked,now gaining ground.

"And if you keep me company",John says,smiling,Jason nodded,"that not hard",Jason muttered,still leaning to John who was petting him softly. 

"C-can we watch a movie or something?"Jason asked,he was exhausted,physically and emotionally,John nodded and picked him up. 

*****

Marla couldn't help how jumpy Jason was,she tried to give him a surprise hug and he ended up elbowing her before quickly apologizing. She couldn't help but notice this happened after Jason stayed the night at John's and it was making her worried. 

"Hey Jason,can you come to my room?"Marla asked,as she got home from picking up groceries and set them on the counter. 

Jason looked up from the TV,"Okey",Jason says,clearly confused but still went upstairs to her room.

He waited for her,fidgeting with the keychain on his phone. Marla enter the room and sighed,"Jason you've been acting weird and I'm worried something may have happened between you and John",she says,sitting next to him on the bed.

Jason froze and started to sob,"I-I had a bad dream and so he let me sleep in his b-bed with him",Jason half-lied,Marla seemed tensed. 

"A-and I cuddled up to him without thinking a-and,he woke up and was c-confused astonished why I was so close to him and p-pretty much on him and pushed me away",Jason lied,shaking and sobbing,why was he lying. "A-and I froze up and he asked me if I l-liked h-him and I said y-yes and he seem weirded out and I feel so b-bad",Jason leaned his head into Marla's shoulder,wiping his face into her sleeve. He was digging his own grave with this lie.

Marla patted his shoulder,"have you tried talking to him?"she asked,he shook his head no. She sighed,"Darling avoiding him won't help,if you think he's weirded out with you ask him but,if he tries any funny business with you I will beat the shit out of him",she says,as she rubbed his back,it helped him relax.

"You're not in trouble and you didn't do anything wrong,you're only 12",she muttered,rocking him a little. He nodded and wiped his face,"I-I'm going to go take a nap",Jason says,his face was red and stained in snot and tears. 

Marla nodded and hugged him,she knew he was hiding something and she will find out what happened. She let him go before picking up her phone and sending a text to John,saying she is on her way over.

*****

John opened the door to Marla,she walked in not saying anything. "What did you do to my brother?"she asks,John looked at her confused before his face softening.

"Oh,yeah,I did not realized he liked me",he was glad Jason had sent him the lie he told Marla,he was proud the kid was able to make something up on the spot,"I mean,I did let him cuddle up to me,which I found weird but,yeah",John says,scratching the back of his head and shrugging. "I may have acted a little aggressive waking up,he has been seeming off",he adds.

Marla crossed her arms,she wasn't buying it,"Tell me the fucking truth",she snapped at him. "Did you rape my brother?"she asked.

"What?God no..but.no",John said,trying to act surprised she would accuse him of something like that. He probably would have raped the boy if he had resisted. "He's 12",John says.

"But?"Marla says,"But what John",she repeats,she was shaking with rage. There was no way he was getting out of this one. He made sure his body was blocking the front door.

"Fine,I fucked him,he jerked me off and I touched him,even gave me head,you know he was amazing for his first time",John says,smirking at her,"had him on his hands and knees for me",he teased,Marla looked at him with pure disgust. 

"He's a fucking pre-teen,he can't fucking consent to that kind of shit",Marla says,she started heading for the door but,John stopped her pinning her to the wall. He pressed himself into her causing her to try to reach for a bag which then he pulled a small switchblade from his pocket and cut it causing it to fall and spill all over. He then pressed the blade into her neck,she whimpered in fear,this was not the John she knew. 

She could feel the blade digging in her throat,small bits of blood running down it,"J-John please",She was petrified as he didn't say anything,breathing heavily into her ear. He was gay,only into guys,he wouldn't do anything sexual to her,she thought,trying to reassures herself as he coutined holding her the blade still digging into her making it impossible for her to move. 

He hummed as he coutined holding her,she was shaking. "You know you have the same ass as Jason",John whispers, groping her. She yelped but couldn't fight back. Afraid if she moved too much her throat will be cut. 

"J-John p-please s-stop,stop please",she whimpered,as he coutine grabbing her. 

"You stutter just like him",he says,pressing his hard on into her back. She cursed and wishes she could move but,the blade was still digging into her throat and she felt weak and helpless."I like how scared you feel,I may not swing this way but that doesn't stop from having fun",he whispered,bringing the blade away from throat and under her dress cutting it.

"J-John please I'll do anything,just please stop,please",Marla whined and John made a face like he was thinking and loosen his gripped. 

John tapped his face with the switchblade,"let me be with Jason",he says,smiling,she felt a sickness in her stomach. 

Marla shocked her head,"W-what if he doesn't want you?"she asked,her heart beating like crazy,she really really didn't like this idea. He brought the knife back up to her,that when she noticed on his hand the ring,she had helped Jason paid for it. 

Her heart leaped into her throat,he must've done something to Rachel. She froze up,Jason must know,that why he was scared to tell her. "D-did you threaten him",she says,bursting into tears and feeling as if this was her fault."F-fuck I shouldn't have let him stay over this is all my fault",she sobbed and John let her fall to her knees but quickly kicked her belongings away.

He squatted down to here and forced her to look at him,squeezing her chubby cheeks,"let me have Jason and no harm will come to you or him",he says,watching her carefully. 

"L-lets discuss that with Jason...You can drive me home,keep my stuff just please",Marla begged,John nodded and stood up,he grabbed her keys than her. He kept a tight grip on her as he dragged her to her own car. She was shaking and sobbing as she was let in and buckled in. 

He started up the car and drove them back to her house.

****

John sat right next to Marla,keeping the blade in his hand as Jason entered the living room confused and once he saw John,terrified.

"What's going on?"Jason asked,making his way to the couch,John patted next to him and Jason hesitantly sat next to him. He couldn't help but notice how much his sister was shaking or the fact she had mlp bandaids on her neck. He also noticed the switchblade in John's hand.

"Jason,do you like John?"Marla asked,as John leaned back,smiling at him. 

"I um I yeah",Jason stuttered out,not sure where this conversation was going. He felt John's eyes borrowing into his skin. 

Marla sighed,"do you want to have a relationship with him?"she asked,she was looking right down. Jason felt off about her question,he did and did have a sorta relationship with John but everything felt wrong.

"Y-yes",he stuttered out,he really didn't like this, he inched his way away from John. Whose smile seemed to dropped once he saw Jason moving,who froze and just went to staring at the floor.

She breathed in,"You can date him but,no sex until your 16",Marla says,she got up and left the living room. John stared in disbelief,she actually said it,he laughed and turned to Jason who was even more confused. He was also fluster at the sex part. 

"What did you do to her",Jason snapped at him,grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him close. John rolled his eyes,"she came to my house and we talked,mayb have gotten a bit outta control but,I guess I'm a pretty good with words",John answers,kissing Jason on the lips. Jason reluctantly kissed back before pulling away.

"Y-you didn't hurt her?"He asked,as he pulled himself closer to John. He was eyeing the switchblade.

"Of course not,just scared her and pushed her buttons...or at least I'm sure I didn't hurt her.",John says,scratching his face with the blade. "Either way I got you",he whispered,kissing Jason on the forehead."I can spend the night whenever I please,like tonight",he whispered. 

Jason felt nervous but just nodded,"are you staying in my room?"he asked and John nodded,picking up the young boy and heading upstairs.


End file.
